


Carpe Diem

by osprey_archer



Category: Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants - Ann Brashares
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tibby, although she did like boys, was about as straight as a slinky.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

Lena spent most of that Christmas break hanging out in Tibby's room. Tibby had no idea why, when they could have been hanging out somewhere without two screaming kids, but Lena liked Tibby's room so in Tibby's room they stayed.

Sometimes they'd watch movies or talk, but a lot of the time they just companionably coexisted. Lena lay on Tibby's bed sketching and dreaming of Kostos, while Tibby illegally downloaded music and puttered around on youtube until she found a funny video to share.

Tibby liked Lena's dry comments and low-key supportiveness and just generally her being there. But it was also frustrating, having Lena lying on her bed looking incredibly gorgeous and also unbelievably, heartbreakingly straight.

Tibby, although she did like boys, was about as straight as a slinky.

But even if Lena had been into girls, there was no way Tibby was in the Kostos league of human attraction. Lena sketched him practically daily, and he looked like a movie star.

Sometimes Lena leaned against the back of Tibby's computer chair, so her straight black hair hung in Tibby's face and all Tibby could smell was her water blossom shampoo. Tibby would quit breathing till Lena leaned back.

Then she'd go find more funny videos on youtube, so Lena would do it again.

After nearly two weeks of this, Tibby decided she was being pathetic. What would Bailey think if she saw Tibby chickening out like this?

"Lena?"

"Hmm?" Lena pushed her hair behind her perfect shell-shaped ear and didn't look up from her sketch.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Sure," said Lena.

Tibby moved from her chair to the edge of the bed. "Lena?" she said, trying not to sound whiny.

Lena looked up, her chin balanced on her hand.

 _Think big_ , Tibby ordered herself, and dived in for the kiss.

Almost instantly - after the firework-y explosions of joy faded - Tibby felt terrible. Lena hated boys who wanted her only for her body; what if she put Tibby in that category now too? Lena would never speak to her again. Tibby had promised Bailey that she would live a big life, but she'd promised herself that she'd pay more attention to other people's feelings, like Bailey had, and ambush-kissing Lena was definitely not paying attention to other people in the right way -

Then Lena clasped Tibby's blue-streaked head in her hands, and kissed her back; and hanging out in Tibby's bedroom got way more interesting after that.


End file.
